


That's Nice, Dear

by viridiangold



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Luz, Asexual Relationship, BDSM, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Cute, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kinky Amity, Masturbation, One-Sided Sexual Tension, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Witchcraft, they are 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/viridiangold
Summary: The following story features extremely thirsty fake top Amity Blight trying desperately to keep her cool but practically panting day and night over her busy, hardworking girlfriend Luz Noceda. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 34
Kudos: 362





	That's Nice, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity thinks about Luz and other things while indulging in her guilty pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to demonstrated interest in this story, I have decided to start writing it. I am going to try to update once a week or more, but I am also writing my other Lumity smut (I Fucking Hate Fucking You) at the same time, so I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to stick to this.

Amity moans. Her room is sweltering, or maybe that’s just her, cocooned in several blankets and vigorously rereading the completely innocent texts Luz sent her. 

Luz: Congrats! Lucky you, huh? I wish I didn’t have to take finals too LOL, but I knew you'd have the best grades

Luz: ILY ;) <3

Completely innocent. But anything Luz-related is enough to send jolts of tingling desire through her stomach, bring her fingers creeping downwards, and dampen the front of her underwear. 

_ Luz’s lack of sexual attraction to me just makes me more sexually frustrated.  _

_ Oh, the wink face though… _

Amity moans again, teasing herself slowly, dipping a finger shallowly inside before withdrawing to plunge two polished fingers within, her blunt, black-tipped nails curling and brushing against her walls frantically in search of her favorite spot.

She does this so often that it’s second nature to her, an absent-minded tic performed as casually as she daydreams. Oh, but this morning was soooo anxiety-inducing though.

_ Principal Bump had gathered everyone in the hall to announce the pre-final valedictorians of every year. A combination of nerves and excitement roiled in Amity’s stomach. She didn’t really care about finals, she just wanted to prove that she was the best witch in this whole dang school. And, of course the principal started from the babies and went up. Typical.  _

_ Amity was almost tempted to chew on her nails in anxiety, but she remembered that a) she needed to appear cool and confident in public and b) chewing her nails would make them hurt and snag on her skin during her alone time later in the afternoon. She refrained with some difficulty.  _

_ Next to her, Luz gave her an encouraging smile and briefly squeezed her hand before she turned back to face the front. Amity’s abdomen twisted and tensed. And, of course, anxiety always turned her on. She really couldn’t tell the difference between nervousness and excitement, and her brain always chose to interpret it as horny excitement.  _

_ She discreetly ground her hips against the chair. Luz gave her a look, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She briefly stopped. As soon as Luz turned back to the front, she started shifting around again, squeezing her slim thighs together with great concentration.  _

_ A great round of applause roared around the hall, and she took that moment to slip her left leg off the side of the chair so that her sex was pressed wonderfully against the edge of the chair. This move also brought her closer to Luz, and she leaned on her shoulder, letting the tickle and scent of Luz's short hair in her face turn her on even more.  _

_ She turned and murmured into Amity's forehead. “Amity. Are you okay?” _

_ “Yeah,” she breathed back, shivering when she accidentally brushed Luz’s bare arm. Fuck. Luz was hot. _

_ Amity took a trembling sigh and stilled herself with difficulty. Luz smiled slightly in approval.  _

She loves Luz’s smiles. The smirky ones, the kind ones, the patient ones, the ones full of laughter when she tips her head back and laughs unabashedly, they're all beautiful. But best of all are the smiles of approval. Amity thinks she could spend a lifetime seeking that approval. She thinks she’d do anything for that approval. She’d sell her body to Luz for that approval, but, well, she isn’t kidding anyone—her body pretty much already belongs to Luz, even if Luz doesn’t see that as the sexy ownership that makes Amity melt.

Her breathing goes heavy as she exerts her fingers, stretching herself wide open while pressing the heel of her palm hard against her clit. 

_ When the principal finally called “Amity Blight” for the graduating class to stand, she could barely remember how to make her legs work. When she did finally rise, she paled at the smear glistening on her chair, quickly wiping it away with her skirt as discreetly as she could.  _

_ The entire hall was applauding her, but, as always, she only had eyes for the adoration of the one she loved.  _

Luz’s warm brown eyes swim through her mind as she climaxes with a tired sigh. 

Well, she should probably reply to that text. Amity pulls her fingers out, wipes them lazily on her neck, and reaches for her phone. 

Amity: thanks lol

Amity: i love you too

Amity: i can’t stop thinking about you sdlkfjhsdjf

Luz’s icon appears. Oh. She's typing. Amity bites her lip.

Luz: Hexflix day tomorrow? I need some chill time

Perfect. All she could ever want in life comes with Luz, blankets, and entertainment.

Amity: hexflix and chill lakjshflashdf

Luz: Is this a thirsty thought?

Luz: It looks like a thirsty thought

Amity: ,,, yes

Luz: Haha, gay

Amity: only for you <3

Amity sighs, flops over on her side, and screams into a pillow. On second thought, she moves the pillow between her thighs so she can have something to rut on, and squirms like an earthworm until her head rests on her backup pillow and she feels comfortable.

There’s no one she’d rather text than Luz. She’s pretty sure that five hours are going to slip by unnoticed soon during their conversation, and she hopes she comes at least twice that many times by the time they both doze off, phones in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a new smut writer, I appreciate any comments, feedback, opinions, anything! Thanks for reading.
> 
> EDIT: As you may have noticed, I've changed some things about this story. Due to personal reasons, I am no longer comfortable writing the story exactly as it was. I hope you will still enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting this story. If you're interested in reading this concept and having me continue this story, please leave a comment with any feedback or opinions.


End file.
